Compute $\begin{pmatrix} 2 & 0 \\ 5 & -3 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 8 & -2 \\ 1 & 1 \end{pmatrix}.$
We have that
\[\begin{pmatrix} 2 & 0 \\ 5 & -3 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 8 & -2 \\ 1 & 1 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} (2)(8) + (0)(1) & (2)(-2) + (0)(1) \\ (5)(8) + (-3)(1) & (5)(-2) + (-3)(1) \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 16 & -4 \\ 37 & -13 \end{pmatrix}}.\]